


Something New

by Moonrose91



Series: Three Hundred Years of Being Forgotten (Mostly) [19]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Discovery, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's tired, but he always loves to see new things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

Jack smiled as he drifted to Sandman’s cloud, landing a bit more gracefully then last time he had done this. “Hello Sandman,” he greeted, smiled as Sandman floated up to hug him tightly.

Jack eagerly returned the hug, savoring the feeling and Sandman carefully released him, before smiling. He then had a snowflake appear above his head followed by a question mark and the globe. “You want to show me something?” Jack asked and Sandman nodded before patting the golden cloud.

Jack smiled a bit, but he settled in and Sandman took off. They flew over the darkened half of the world but before Jack could ask, Sandy assured him that all would be well. Jack relaxed and watched the golden streams, smiling as he let his fingers run through them, dolphins leaping out, horses racing away, wolves running, and snowflakes dancing down the way.

He smiled at the things that leapt from his fingertips, and he laughed a bit, the laughter echoing and singing through the air, causing the few creatures still up and hibernating or hunting to jump up. Far below, Jack can hear a wolf let out a howl and Jack peeks over the edge with a grin, giving the proper howl back.

Learning how to speak back had been hard, especially when sometimes he couldn’t make the right noise, but the Winds usually helped by altering the sound slightly so it would be correct.

The howl was one of them and Jack smiled as Sandman ruffled his hair.

He then noticed that they were slowing down and he peered down at the cold and snowy world below. It was filled with the snowstorm he had blown in just yesterday and he glanced at Sandman, who waved down. Jack shrugged and looked down…and watched as a large herd of horses, with manes sticking straight up and merely shadows in the moonlight made their way through the snow.

Their breath curled up in clouds, thick and heavy, and Jack watched in amazement as they continued to move through the darkness of the night. Jack watched in amazement. Sandman then tapped Jack’s shoulder and they began to move once more, this time travelling until they came to camels.

 _Camels_.

Jack thought they only lived in the desert!

He stared down in amazement, though they seemed to be sleeping, or at least resting and Jack watched, eyes wide.

And then they were off again, rushing north, the North Wind playing with them as they rushed along, across the snowy tundra when Jack heard an eerily, haunting, _beautiful_ sound. He sat up slightly and listened, as another joined in and another. The calls reached for the stars and then raced along the wind.

Jack felt his breath catch in his chest and he smiled in wonder, everything about him almost lighting up as the song continued, a cry of joyful reunion.

It took him awhile to realize that was what it meant.

It was a family.

Jack let out a laugh as snowflakes began to dance upon the breeze.

He did not need to check to know that they came from him and Sandman smiled at him warmly before he hugged Jack tightly.

Jack did not need verbal words from Sandman to know what he was saying.

_Welcome home, Jack._


End file.
